


He's Proud of Me

by peetzahjoe



Series: Post-Midnight Swallows [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And like, Gen, M/M, as usual, but oh well, it doesnt make much sense, this is something i wrote when i was bored in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peetzahjoe/pseuds/peetzahjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker has been having dreams about his father since he was 12, but unlike the others, this one is not a nightmare</p><p>(I am so sorry my summaries suck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Proud of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Riker and Jeff are 30 in this. BOOP.

"Daddy!" a high voice called through the house.

"Yes, Lasey?" Riker asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"Bath almost ready?" she asked, appearing in the doorway, already naked. "Oo, _bubbles_!"

"Lasey, what happened to your clothes?" Riker sighed. Lasey giggled as she walked up to Riker, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I took them off for bath time, Daddy!" she replied. Riker snorted and ruffled her hair.

"We have company though," Riker told her.

"It's just Lily and Carter. And they're _leaving_. Papa said so," Lasey said stubbornly. " _And_ , Ryan's only in his _pull-up_."

"Ryan is _two_ , not _four_ ," Riker chuckled as he stood up. "Now c'mon, let's go say good-bye to Lily and Carter, naked girl."

"Mkay," Lasey giggled as Riker scooped her up and kissed her cheek.

"Lasey, why must you strip _every time_ a bath is mentioned?" Jeff sighed as Riker walked up with her. Lasey giggled again.

"I like bath time," Lasey added. "Ryan likes bath time too!"

"Eth!" Ryan screeched happily from Jeff's arms, kicking his small, chubby legs. Jeff sighed while Riker snorted with laughter and Lily and Carter laughed.

"At least you can get them to bathe. It is a fight every time with Owen," Lily said, ruffling Owen's hair.

" _Mommy_ ," Owen whined, pulling away from her and grabbing onto Carter's leg. They all laughed and Carter shook his head before scooping up Owen and kissing Owen's cheek. " _Ew_ , Daddy."

"Aw, you're only saying that because other people are around," Carter chuckled. Owen just stuck his tongue out at Carter before resting his head on Carter's shoulder.

"Well, we should get going. We'll see you guys later," Lily breathed.

"Bye!" Lasey exclaimed, waving enthusiastically before wriggling out of Riker's arms and running towards the bathroom.

"Lasey Mariana! Don't you dare get in that bath yet!" Jeff called out.

" _Papa_!" Lasey complained.

"Lasey!" Jeff warned.

" _Fine_ ," they heard her sigh.

"Asey _silly_ ," Ryan giggled.

"Yes she is," Riker chuckled, pulling Ryan into his arms. Jeff just rolled his eyes, arms crossing over his chest. "Well, I will see you guys later. I'm gonna go get the two of them in the bath before Lasey explodes."

"You do that," Carter chuckled.

"Being such a good daddy," Lily added, reaching out to pat Riker's cheek. He just rolled his eyes before walking off.

"Seriously though. Sometimes I think they like him more than me," Jeff snorted,

"Oh _hush_ ," Riker called out as he walked into the bathroom to see Lasey wiggling her fingers around in the water. Lasey turned around when she heard him, smiling widely.

"I can get in now?" she asked excitedly. Riker just chuckled and nodded. Lasey screeched happily and then climbed into the bathtub, sinking down into the bubbles.

"Bath, bath, bath," Ryan chanted, holding his hands out towards the tub.

"Hold on, Ry. We gotta get your pull-up off," Riker laughed, crouching down and placing Ryan on his feet to take the pull-up off. Ryan let out a happy screech, grabbing at the air above his head, waiting for Riker to put him in the tub. Riker smiled and picked Ryan up, kissing his cheek before placing him in the tub across from Lasey. Lasey giggled, handing Ryan his favorite rubber duck.

"Fank you!" Ryan exclaimed happily.

"Welcome," Lasey replied, splashing the water slightly with her hands. Riker smiled and sat down in front of the bath tub as Lasey and Ryan splashed around some.

"Alright, time to actually _wash_ ," Jeff said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Papa, can we use the special soap tonight?" Lasey asked, looking up at Jeff, who smiled.

"Sure," he replied, walking over to the cabinet.

"Yay!" Lasey and Ryan exclaimed happily. Riker chuckled, scooting over so Jeff could sit next to him on the floor.

"Get your hair wet," Jeff told Lasey as he sat down. Lasey just giggled and then slid down to dip her hair into the water. Riker smiled, cupping water in his hands to get Ryan's hair wet as Ryan pat his head, smiling widely.

"Are we still going to zoo with Gramma tomorrow?" Lasey asked.

"Mhm, and guess who else is gonna be there," Riker replied as he squeezes a small amount of the sweet smelling shampoo into his palm.

"Who?" Lasey asked, eyes wide even as Jeff started washing her light brown hair.

"Uncle Curt and Aunt Maya," Riker replied. Lasey's jaw dropped.

"Logan, Josh, Emily, and Ethan come too?" Lasey asked.

"Yep," Riker chuckled as he washed Ryan's dark hair.

"Whoopee!" Lasey exclaimed. Jeff smiled, shaking his head.

"I like zoo. Aminals there," Ryan giggled, small hands wrapped around his rubber duck.

"Mhm. And what is your favorite animal?" Jeff asked.

"Tiger! _Rawr_!" Ryan exclaimed. Riker and Jeff both laughed while Lasey just smiled.

"I like the _elephants_ best," she said.

"Because you truly are Jeff's daughter," Riker told her. She just giggled as Riker and Jeff started washing the soap out of Lasey and Ryan's hair.

"Papa has his elephant toy," Lasey added.

"Yep, I've had him for a _long_ time," Jeff said.

"Guess who else has an elephant?" Riker asked.

"Who?" Lasey asked, eyes wide.

"Uncle Darren," Riker replied. Lasey's jaw dropped and they chuckled as Ryan splashed the water with his small hands.

"He does?" Lasey asked.

"Mhm. When I first met him he held onto that elephant all day," Jeff told her.

"I like Uncle Darren even _more_ now," Lasey breathed. Riker and Jeff both laughed.

"You've definitely got your priorities straight, Lase," Jeff added. Lasey smiled widely, giggling slightly.

"C'mon, time to get out of the bath," Riker said.

"Daddy!" Lasey and Ryan whined, pouting. Riker smiled and shook his head.

"You know being cute only works when Papa _isn't_ here," Riker laughed. Jeff snorted, shaking his head.

"No wonder they don't like me as much. If it's just you all they have to do is puppy dog eyes to get what they want," he added, pulling the plug at the bottom of the tub.

"Where do you think they _learned_ this power?" Riker asked as he grabbed Lasey and Ryan's towels. Jeff laughed.

"Not my fault I have that power over you too," he added. Riker smiled and rolled his eyes as he scooped Ryan up out of the bath tub, wrapping Ryan in his towel.

"Ducky stay with bath tub," Ryan said, holding the rubber duck out to Riker.

"Yep," Riker agreed, accepting the rubber duck and placing it on the corner of the bath tub. "Now let's go get jammies on."

"Can I pick out my jammies today?" Lasey asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Jeff replied, kissing her cheek.

"Yipee!" she exclaimed, giggling happily. Riker and Jeff both laughed as they walked into the bedroom Lasey and Ryan shared for the time being.

"Bedtime thory?" Ryan asked as Riker dried his hair with the towel.

"What story do you guys want?" Jeff asked as he finished drying Lasey's hair.

"Hundred and One Dalmatians?" Lasey asked, walking over to her dresser, in only her underwear, to pick out pajamas.

"Mkay," Jeff breathed, going over to the bookshelf to get the right book. Lasey giggled happily, pulling a nightgown on over her head before climbing up onto her bed.

"Can Ryan cuddle with me for the story?" she asked, crawling under her covers.

"Not tonight, sweetie," Riker replied as he put Ryan's pajamas on the giggling two year old.

"Mkay," Lasey sighed. Jeff snorted with laughter and sat down at the edge of her bed with the book in his lap.

"Tomorrow night you guys can cuddle, okay?" Jeff asked her. She immediately perked up and smiled, nodding. Riker chuckled, placing Ryan in his bed.

"Daddy, lithen wiff me," Ryan said, patting some of the empty space next to him. Riker smiled and obeyed, sitting down on the bed next to Ryan. Ryan smiled, immediately curling up next to his father's leg and resting his head there, sucking his left thumb into his mouth. Riker smiled down at Ryan, running a hand over Ryan's short, dark brown hair.

"Ryan is already falling asleep," Lasey giggled, settling under her covers more.

"He's younger than you," Jeff laughed.

" _I know_ ," Lasey replied, looking at Jeff like he was stupid. Riker and Jeff both laughed and Jeff leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "Story now? Please?"

"Sure thing," Jeff replied, opening the book. Lasey giggled happily, clutching her stuffed elephant to her chest.

As Jeff began reading, Riker looked down to see that Ryan was already asleep, mouth relaxed around his small thumb. Riker smiled, hand still placed protectively on top of Ryan's head. Jeff continued to read, Lasey curling up next to him and yawning, sticking her thumb into her mouth as well. Jeff smiled down at her as he read, running his fingers lightly through her hair.

"'Nother story?" Lasey asked tiredly once Jeff finished.

"Not tonight, sweet pea," Jeff replied, kissing her forehead.

"Kay," she breathed, snuggling deeper into her blankets. Then, she looked over at Riker. "Daddy. Night kisses."

"Hold on, Lase. Let me get Ryan settled," Riker replied, shifting the two year old off his leg and then putting the blankets over Ryan. Then, he leaned down and kissed Ryan's forehead before walking over to Lasey's bed and leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Night, Daddy. Night, Papa. Love you," Lasey yawned.

"Love you too," Riker and Jeff replied as they walked out of the room, Jeff flicking the light off as they went.

"Phew, busy day," Jeff yawned, flopping down onto their bed as Riker flipped the light on.

"Yep," Riker agreed, pulling his shirt and pants off before going into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jeff appeared next to him a few seconds later to do the same, also wearing only boxers.

"Hopefully those two will sleep in _some_. We don't leave for the zoo until _noon_ ," Jeff breathed as they both climbed into their bed. Riker snorted with laughter, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist as Jeff pressed back into him.

"You obviously do not know our kids," Riker added. Jeff shrugged and turned his head to smile back at Riker.

"Just a small hope," Jeff said, kissing Riker lightly. Riker smiled, holding Jeff closer.

"Night, Jeff," Riker breathed.

"Love you," Jeff yawned, wrapping his arms around Riker's.

"Love you too," Riker replied, kissing Jeff's neck lightly before resting his head there and falling asleep.

Though, as soon as Riker fell asleep, he seemed to wake back up. He looked around, confused. Jeff was gone from his side, though he was curled up on the other side of the bed, fast asleep. Riker listened, as if he should be hearing Lasey or Ryan calling out for him, because there had to be _some_ reason why he had woken up. He huffed a breath and then shoved up from the bed and walked out into the hallway. He walked into the kitchen and flipped the light on. His eyes widened in shock and he choked back a sob.

His dad was sitting at the kitchen table, smiling widely at him, the same sparkle in his eyes as there had been eighteen years ago.

Riker just stood there, frozen. His dad smiled and chuckled slightly, standing up to walk over to Riker. Riker held his breath, expecting his dad to disappear in an instant. He was _dead_ , after all.

"Hey, Rike," his dad said. Riker released the breath he'd been holding.

"Dad," Riker choked out. His dad chuckled.

"The one and only, buddy," he added. Riker just continued to stare, confused and shocked. His dad's expression softened and he reached out to press a hand softly to Riker's cheek. Riker let out a sigh, leaning into the touch and causing his dad to smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Why? I was a mess for so long," Riker said.

"But you made it through. You discovered what makes you truly happy, even if those few months were confusing," his dad replied. "And now look at you. Married for six years and you have two gorgeous children."

"Riker smiled slightly, following his dad down the hallway to stand in the doorway of Lasey and Ryan's room. His smile broadened slightly as he noticed Lasey curled up with Ryan, probably having crawled into bed with her younger brother because one of them had had a bad dream.

"They are such good kids. You and Jeff are doing an amazing job," his dad breathed, smiling at the sight of the two toddlers curled up together. "I'm happy you two chose a surrogate. Lasey certainly does look like Jeff and Ryan looks just like you."

Riker didn't know what to say. He just nodded and took a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. His dad smiled over at him before reaching out to push Riker's hair back.

"I am so, _so_ proud of you, Riker. You've come so far since you were twelve, and I am so sorry I've missed it," his dad breathed.

"It's not your fault," Riker choked out, looking over at his dad, who smiled sadly.

"Still. I wish I could still be part of your lives," his dad replied. Then, he pulled out two stuffed animals, one a saber toothed tiger and one a woolly mammoth. "I wanted to give these to the kids also."

"How did you know elephants and tigers are their favorites?" Riker asked. His dad chuckled.

"Lucky guess," he added with a wink before setting the two stuffed animals down on a dresser. Then, he touched Riker's cheek again before kissing Riker's forehead. "I have to leave now. I love you."

"I love you too," Riker choked out, pulling his dad into a hug. His dad chuckled and hugged him back, kissing Riker's cheek.

"Take care, and remember, I am _so proud_ of you," his dad breathed out.

Then, Riker woke with a start, eyes wide. He looked around, only to find himself back in his bed with Jeff right by his side. Jeff shifted slightly and rolled over. He looked up at Riker, confused.

"You okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Jeff asked, becoming worried as he saw the look on Riker's face that hadn't been there in many years. Riker shook his head.

"No. I didn't have a nightmare. I'm fine," Riker replied, pulling Jeff back to his chest. Jeff let out a sigh, wrapping his arms around Riker's chest.

"Mkay. Back to sleep then," Jeff mumbled, snuggling closer to Riker.

"Mhm," Riker agreed, holding Jeff close and kissing his forehead before they both fell back to sleep.

Next thing they knew, someone was jumping on their bed, screeching happily.

"Daddy! Papa!" Lasey was screeching. They both groaned and Riker sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy! Papa! Wook!" Ryan exclaimed, climbing up onto the bed from on top of the stool they had at the end of the bed for the kids, arms full of something fuzzy.

"Hm?" Riker asked, pushing his hair out of his face as Jeff sat up.

"Look what was in our room! I think Santa forgot when Christmas is!" Lasey giggled, holding out a stuffed animal that looked exactly like the woolly mammoth Riker's dad had left in his dream last night.

Riker's eyes widened and he looked down as Ryan crawled into his lap, giggling and clutching a saber toothed tiger toy to his chest.

"What-?" Jeff started, but Riker grabbed onto his arm. Jeff looked at Riker, whose eyes were wide.

"Jeff. Last night I had a dream. My dad came. In it he left those toys on the dresser in their room. The one by the door," Riker gasped quietly. Jeff's eyes widened.

"Lase, sweetie. Where did you find those?" Jeff asked. Lasey giggled, flopping down onto the bed.

"Dresser by the door," she replied. Jeff and Riker looked at each other with wide eyes and Riker held Ryan closer.

"Can keep them. Right?" Ryan asked, looking up at Riker with his big, blue eyes.

"Of course," Riker breathed.

"Yay!" Lasey and Ryan exclaimed.

"Zoo and new toys in _one day_!" Lasey added. Jeff chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yep. Now you go get dressed. And _help_ your brother," Jeff said.

"Okay!" Lasey giggled, sliding off the bed. "C'mon, Ry!"

"Kay!" Ryan squeaked, following after his sister, both of them giggling. Jeff looked over at Riker, who looked back.

"You okay?" Jeff asked. Riker nodded and smiled slightly.

"He's proud of me, Jeff. _He's proud of me_ ," Riker replied. Jeff smiled and pulled Riker to his chest.

"I'm happy he is. I'm proud of you too," Jeff said, kissing Riker, both of them smiling as they heard Lasey and Ryan singing happily about the zoo and the new toys they had, thanks to the grandfather they would never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm not sorry this doesn't make much sense. Boredom overtook me in a calc lecture and this short story happened.   
> And, OF COURSE THEY WOULD NAME RIKER'S SON RYAN AFTER HIS FATHER.


End file.
